Oddcouple
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Devin was hired by the WWE to be the assistant to Randy Orton. The thing is she is pierced, tattooed, multicolored hair, 4ft10 and can kick somebody's ass. One bet then a photo on the web? What is Vince going to do? Orton/OC/Punk.
1. Randy's new assistant

**I know I keep on lying and saying that I am not going to post anymore,  
but yeah here is really the last one!  
Next will be Rags! Hope you guys enjoy.  
I am sick and want to die from it.  
Nyquil should be my best friend! Much love to you guys!  
!Hattress! Ps. Go vote on maa page.  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FAMOUS **

* * *

"Randy will you stop being a puss bag and give into the man." The ex champ John Cena, raised his voice to argue with his best friend. Randy glared at his friend with ice cold eyes, and his signature smirk.

"Why should I? There is no reason for me to have an assistant." He spat back, shifting his eyes to the boss.

"Randy, after all that has happened with this accident and you being out and everything, I think this will be a good thing." The boss of them all, Vince McMahon held the sides of his head as if they were going to break. "Your life is anything but an organized place."

Randy jumped quickly to open his mouth, but was shut down by the glares of John and Vince. The killer wanted to argue his case on why an assistant was not needed, but it didn't matter he was forced to give in.

"You really want me to do this?" the killer sighed, staring at the two men in the room. "Fine, I'll start looking." he muttered.

Both Vince and John cocked their head to the killer with awe that he gave in so easily. This was way too easy, there had to be a catch onto why after only ten minutes in the room and nothing broken did he agree to this ordeal.

"Well, no need to worry; it is already taken care of." Vince reassured the two men in the room. John held in his laughter, as Randy stared at his boss with curious eyes. Truth be told he was scared out of his mind about the new girl that was going to be taking his life and making it into sense.

"Well who is this person?" Randy was curious now. If it was going to be a girl maybe he could persuade her to do any bidding that he had, but knowing Vince he was going to make it the ugliest girl or a dude.

"The name is Devin, and that is all I am giving you. This person will be here in about a week. They have all the information they need for the moment and as I speak they are in the midst of helping." The boss man didn't even look up from the papers on the desk. "Now I have some work to do, so I must bid you guys' good bye."

The ex champ grabbed his friend by the arm, dragging the protesting killer out the door. John hoped it was a girl as well, more charm for him and less for Randy. The killer glared at his friend with ice cold blue eyes. He was as corious as his buddy.

"What ya think bro?" John leaned his body on the wall using his soft spoken voice.

"I'm nervous, I have a feeling this is going to be one ugly chick or a dude," Randy sighed shaking his head. "Can we go to the bar; I need a drink after this ordeal."

The ex Champ laughed leading his friend down the hall. He was right knowing Vince they way they do he has some reason to why he already ordered an assistant. Whoever it was he knew somehow she was going to be thrown into a crazy storyline. His gut was telling him something was not right.


	2. Devin is what you call cuddly!

**Yea! Small Punk girl! Yea!  
Well more updates!  
Much love everyone!  
Really thanks you!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

"Yo Dev, the boss is on the phone." A small black haired stage tech came from behind the curtain. The girl who he called for perked her head up from the distractions on stage, only to put her head set down.

"What the hell does he want now Stephen?" she called over the blaring music of Slipknot.

"He says it is important. He might have anther gig for you." Stephen held his hand over the phone as if to shield it from the music. The small puck rolled her eyes, taking one more pop of her gum before she wondered over to the phone.

"Yeah what do you want Eli?" Devin cracked her gum once more, as if she was one of those valleys, Beverly Hill California chicks you only saw in the movie and shows.

"Dev, I have a job for you and this is a job you would really enjoy, something you have been wanting to do since you came to the agency." A slight feminine voice came from the phone.

"To let me be a manager at the place and actually get myself some real good ass clients?" the little pipsqueak of a girl held the phone so close to her ear it looked as if it was molded her face.

"No, I'm sorry pumpkin but you know how I feel about that. I don't want to lose you as a stage hand and as an assistant to the people that need you. You're my best and I want to keep it that way." Eli giggled snapping a piece of his own gum into the phone. Devin could picture the man right now; sitting in his black pleather swivel chair, basking in the warm rays of sun that shone through the glass pane windows which over looked San Diego's ports. His right hand on the phone holding it under the crook of his neck and his face shriveled up into a joker looking grin.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" she snaped, cracking the gum once more.

"Because you work for me, and I was told I need the best person I got for this job. So you are my best." His voice dropped down onto a low regular male tone, better then the one he had before.

What else could he want her to do? First he sends her off on tour with her ex boyfriend's band to play stage manager, and assistant to the crew and band, and not to mention the other times she did favors for him. Devin was wearing thin, she was done, but something was gripping her inside, telling her to not to say no.

"How much more shit you want me to do before I can say no…" she muttered shaking her head.

"Personal assistant for an important client of mine." He formally stated. The glass nail file he used in his office was looking better if it was in his neck just about now.

"No, I swore off that shit after the first time, cause look where that led me!" Devin hated being the play toy for another human being.

"Devvy…please?" he was using the whiny 'I'm a wounded puppy, love me voice' in which Devin knew she couldn't say no.

"For who?" she gave up, she had to. Eli was right she was the best he had, and if she let him down now she would never get her dream job.

"Randy Orton. Vince called me and asked for my best personal assistant, and that darlin is you." The company owner laughed over the phone. "We are always doing jobs for the WWE, so naturally Vince would go to the best people he knows."

"How much?" her interests were perked.

"Let's just say this salerly will look like a joke by the time you even start with the man."

Devin grinned to herself in a way in which only mean that she had to take the job. More money meant she could save up to make her own firm and be the manager of her own studio and everything. She had to take the job. The little punk clicked her decorated tongue on her decorated lips with a heavy clank._ It is the only way. _She thought to herself with a heavy heart.

"Fine, I'll be the bitch to him…" she sighed with sadness. Devin couldn't even believe that she was going to go through this once more. "For how long will I be doing this?"

"Um, I think until your services are not needed." The perk in Eli's voice was making her nervous, as if he was sending her off for a dowry and she was never coming back again. "Oh and I already got you a plain ticket and you will have to be there in about a week, so I suggest that you leave this little tour now and get home to start packing."

The pipsqueak's body went numb as she bit harder on her lip ring. He always did this to her. Some how make her do the job and tell her everything is already done. She hated that. Devin was not easily amused by her boss's actions, but if it meant food on the table, a warm place to sleep, and to get the hell off of this tour then she would have done anything. The punk stole a quick glance at Joey on the drums and sighed as he peered at her through the white eye holes on the mask. She knew leaving would mean not seeing him for a while, and that was something she was perfectly fine about.

"Devvy, Devin!" Eli's high dog pitch voice broke her from the staring contest with Joey. "My goodness women, you have to pay attention. I don't need you flunking out on me now."

"E, you are going to piss me off and I won't play assistant for you any more." Devin snapped.

"Harsh words should not be said by a young lady like you ma dear." He laughed. "I ordered you a shuttle home, so chop, chop! You leave with in a day."

Devin opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late he hung up already. _Damn him to hell_ the punk screamed into her head as she stared the phone down with utter disgust.

"Hey Dev what was that all about?" she turned to see Stephen walking to her.

"Nothing…" she uttered "I have to leave the tour, E wants me back in the office tomorrow for the new job." She pushed back some of her flaming colored hair with a netted gloved hand.

"Hey, don't take shit from any of them ya hear, they might try and step on you." He laughed bending down to the young girl's height. Devin rolled her gray eyes putting on her head set.

"Thanks dear but you know me. I will be fine. I know how to handle people by now. I mean I handle E." she pulled the corners of her mouth into a smirk. She was right; he knew that Dev never took shit from anyone.

"You leaving tonight, I bet Joey will miss ya." He laughed pulling the punk into a hug.

"Yeah well, I think he can survive without me. He already has." Devin laughed playing with her lip rings.

"Pity…he was hoping to get back with you."

The young assistant's eyes grew wide like a twelve year old child and thrusted her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this, I am walking away now." She screamed, almost running to get away. She could hear the stage hand's laughter bellow through the backstage and over the music. "You're a bitch!" she called.


	3. HEY! YES! NEW JOB!

**It's cause I can!**

* * *

It was going to be a long ride home and a longer ride to wherever the new location of the WWE was going to be held. Deep down inside as Devin pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the train window, she was a bit excited. She never liked wrestling personally, but she knew two girls that would kill her once she came home to tell them the news; Zay, and Nine, her two British roommates who would never shut up about the subject. The blaring of her Ipod was comforting in her ears as she thought about who this person was. Eli sent over his schedule to her and she was half way done with ordering his life. _What a mess this guy is_ she thought in her head

"Why couldn't I get one of the slutty girls or something?" She mumbled to herself as James Hetfield's voice played in her ear. He was the only man whose voice made her melt every time she played any song from Metallica.

"_Next stop is San Diego."_ Devin looked up only to hear the announcement blaring through the speakers of the train cars. She was home, or at least for a day or so until she had to leave all over again. Quickly she left the train after it docked and caught the first taxi home.

"_Shine on_!" Devin quietly walked up the stairs hearing a little squeak of a 'singer' in her apartment. Haven't they learned any good music from her? The Punk grazed her hand on the knob only to hear worse singing, _"Take me for what I am!" _she heard the other British one sing.

"If you guys are going to sing can you at least put on something good?" Devin playfully laughed walking into their apartment.

A small blond, green/black streaked head popped up along with a black curly haired girl. Their faces were made-up like a china doll and all Devin could do what shake her head at her 'mates' as they like to say.

"Dev!" The blond shrieked jumping over the couch her and the other girl were jumping on, bombarding the small girl. She scooped her up the punk into her arms and hugged her till she couldn't breathe. "Nine, our doll is back!"

"Zay…I might be small and cute, but I do have lungs and they do need air." Her voice was hoarse from all the squeezing.

The blond finally let her go, but it wasn't long till she was thrown into someone else's arms. Nine tried to hold her composure unlike her friend Zay, but she couldn't help it. She met the pair while trying to find a roommate and she found them on her door step cold and sick with her ad crumpled and wet in their hand.

"Ugh, well be happy now cause I have to do another job." Devin got up from the couch to fix herself from the two tornados she calls friends. Both the girls looked at each other with broad smiles as they helped her with the couch.

"So anything we would like?" Zay slyly said slipping her way into the kitchen like a tiny dancer.

"Yeah, or maybe _anybody_ we would like?" Nine giggled like a two year old finally finding her stuffed toy. The small fry clanked her tongue on her lips making all metallic sounds. Should she tell them? Devin knew the consequences though if she didn't and shuddered by the thought of being tied to a tree with honey so the bears could eat her.

"Maybe…what's it to ya brats?" she raised a brow putting one hand on her hip. "Hey will you least let me get in my room. I'm home five seconds and you guys are down my throat." She laughed.

Nine and Zay glanced in each others views side-stepping out of the way. They were always like that. Devin was their sense of adventure, the only way they could get out and around without exposing that they were really illegal.

"You got a bloody good one this time and refusing to tell us." Zay whined, puckering out her pouted lips like a tempered child.

"Maybe…let's just say that it involves the WWE and a certain wrestler that Nine likes." Devin slowly unpacked, looking over to her two friends. Mouths to the floor, arms entwined in an embrace, now all she was waiting for was the—

"YOU ARE GOING TO MEET RANDY ORTON!" Nine squealed to get a running start on the small girl. Devin clenched her eyes shut waiting for the jump but was relived when Zay held her back.

"Yea…I'm going to be his assistant." The punk muttered under her breath, taking out a new duffle to throw some new clothes in. Her roommates helped her pack as she told them about her new job.


	4. Can I See Some ID?

**Short but sweet! Much love to everyone who started to like this! Really it is amazing!  
I love you guys! Go vote on my poll and I can't wait to update more!  
!Peace and Love!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

"John, I have a bad feeling about this." Randy held the baseball cap over his head. He loved the fans but he was more worried about bigger things then doing autographs and such.

"Yo, do you think that is her?" John laughed, scoping out the ladies as they passed. A big, breasted blond chick came around staring at the boys as she passed.

"Look John you know that it is not a she. The name is fucking Devin for christ sakes." Randy sighed. John shrugged next to his friend and sighed holding the sign.

"This is going to be a fat guy with weird suits and ties." he muttered.

It wasn't until about an hour later that they spotted a small, orange short haired, tattooed, pierced girl wonder up to them, with this dull look in her gray eyes.

"Hey I guess you guys are Randy and John? Vince told me to spot you two out." she smiled showing off her double pierced lip.

Both men looked at each other, then back down at the girl before them. She had to be kidding, no wait she looked like a five year old...a five year old with an actual figure...and by figure they meant boobs.

"Wait can I see ID?" John was the first to speak. He could tell that this girl was serious about what she was saying, but he wanted to make sure. Devin scoffed rolling her eyes. Yeah they didn't believe her, but she was actually expecting this. Vince said to her that the guys were going to be expecting a really hot blond girl or a balding man.

Devin searched inside her bag and sighed giving him the ID with her name and everything else they wanted to know. John's mouth dropped as Randy's eyes went wide. Yup, the girl was telling the truth. This was Randy's shiny new assistant.

"Yes, I am Devin, and I am very aware that I am not the young spring whore that you guys were looking for, but I am actually they best you will ever have." she boasted.

"Wow, girl has an ego." John whispered to Randy. Devin rolled her eyes glancing back at her bags. She heard but at the same time was very happy with herself. She worked hard to get where she was now.

"Shall we go. Mr. Orton actually has a busy day planed." she smiled sweetly. Just too bad that the sweetness couldn't stay for just a bit longer. Randy moved his arms as if showing her the way, leaving the two boys behind her. Devin knew, they were sizing her up...it was nothing new for her.

The trio all shuffled into the limo that was provided for this little evening. Their stares were intensifying as the time passed. Devin pretended not to notice, because if she did then heads would be out the window.

"So Mr. Orton what is it that you really expect from me? Did you even know I was coming?" she asked. Randy shook his head. He didn't even know about her because Vince refused to say anything to him.

"No, Vince only told mr your name, and actually I thought--"

"You thought I was a boy huh?" Devin cut off his statement, clicking her decorated tongue on her lips.

"Yeah, well can you blame me?" Devin heard him mutter. She ignored it looking back down at her small book.

"So I thought their was an age requirement for this thing." John pipped in, making the Punk lift her head slowly to meet his cold pretty blue eyes. She clicked her tongue ring, making it clank against her lip rings in anger.

"How old do you think I am?" she raised an dyed brow till the tattooed stars on her face moved with the right muscles. John gulped, what the hell did he just get himself into? Was this little pipsqueak really intimidating him?

"Um, I...Uh thought that you were at least what eighteen?" he timidly asked. Devin felt the urge to set him straight, but Randy was well, but she didn't.

"If you must know I'm twenty three." she grumbled, looking back into her small book. Randy quirked a brow, peeking a bit over to what she was writing, "You're a fucking mess I will tell you that Randy." she felt his eyes all over her.

"Well, when you are the best superstar in the place your life can get messed up, and I don't appreciate the cursing by the way." Randy explained. Cena shot his head up looking at him with a weird look. The Killer tried to hide a smile, but if he was going to have an assistant then he might as well have fun with it.

"I'm sorry Randy, just something that slipped." she apologized.

"It's ok Dev, do you mind if I call you Dev?" he was really having his fun now.

"I would have to say no. It has taken me twenty years to accept the fact that I'm named after a boy, so please call me Devin." The punk grumbled. For a few moments the car became quiet, until she couldn't take it anymore. The scratching of only her pen was beginning to be the worst feeling in the world. "So you want anymore cracks at me cause I'm small and all but I can use all my might to make your life a living hell."

Both men shook their heads, as Devin smiled. She had to keep them in line, if not then everyone there would be killing her, stepping on her like she was nothing.

"Good, now let me start by telling you what you have today." she sighed, taking small half rimmed glasses. The rest of the ride she spoke , as Randy listened to her. That Brooklyn accent coming out at certain places making him laugh. He was making mental notes for later on when he needs some cheering up and Devin was going to be there. He was going to make her life a living hell.


	5. Short Much?

**A/N- Hey so I guess I am on a role huh? Well here is some more Oddcouple!  
Thanks to  
Nine, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, , jojocheer28, vjsimpact,  
gurl42069.  
Whoooeeee much love to you all! Go vote on my page!  
!Hattress!

* * *

**

Finally after an hour the car took them to the arena. The trio walked in with ease, as Devin still had her face in the notebook. She was not going to let this guy ruin her perfect score at what she does.

"Hey you guys are back." she saw as a stage hand came up to them, "Where is the girl?" he asked. Both boys bit their lip pointing to the small punk beside them, her face still dug inside the book.

"I wouldn't say that too loud.." John muttered, looking over to the small girl. That got her attention when her gray eyes shot up, glaring at the stagehand who asked for her.

"Yes, that's me." she growled through clenched teeth. The poor stage hand didn't even have a chance. He smirked in a nod and told her to follow him. She did as she was told but whipped around to Randy first.

"You have an interview today, so don't say anything stupid or do anything dumb please. I don't want to have to start to write out things for you to say." she breathed and turned on her heel to follow. As soon as she was out of sight did Jon start bursting out in laughter.

"This is not funny Cena." Randy growled.

"No your right it's not, it's fucking hilarious!" he cried, tears coming down his cheeks. The Killer groaned, letting his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Did you see how tiny she was? I mean big boobed and all but God it's like talking to a snake!" Randy groaned once more looking down at his shoes. This was crazy, this was beyond crazy in his mind. Why out of all people did he have to grab a punk girl who looked like she was twelve.

"You like it admit it." John punched the killer's side, then looked around to see if anyone was there. Randy glared up at John, "It's so like a fetish for you or something."

"No I think you like it actually." he scoffed and walked away. John stared at the empty spot and sat laughing to himself. Maybe he did like it a bit too much. Devin... Devin the small girl who could probably kick his ass and Randy's if she really wanted. What was really going to happen, now it was all up in his hands.

*****

"Hello?" Devin knocked on the door, letting herself in. What was she going to do, or what was she going to be told to do.

"Ms. Anderson?" Vince's voice called out for her. Devin bowed and moved into the light making her hair look like a huge flame, "So this is what Eli gave me huh?" his gruff tone making her feel not at ease.

"You asked for the best sir and I am the best." Devin chuckled, tooting her own horn. After what she had to pull with this guys life she knew she was amazing.

"I have to admit I thought you were going to be a guy, that's why I hired you really." Vince chuckled to himself. His eyes went over the punk's body, double checking to see if any marks were on her neck or anything. Vince knew Randy and if he saw a girl even for five minutes things could happen.

"I know, my name deceives everyone, I mean in college I was even roomed with a boy." Devin tried to chuckle but only pulled half her mouth into a smile. Her mind went back to when she really first met Joey…her first roommate.

"Well no marks on you which means he isn't interested, which is good." He muttered, pressing his glasses back onto the bridge on his nose.

"Well if you don't mind me saying sir, but if he did try anything on me he would have no hands." She smiled till the rings on her lips spread into a large smile, "Anyway I think I scare him."

Vince scoffed nodding his head in a good way. Devin knew how to handle guys; it was her specialty to handle men like Orton. The head man glanced up at the punk, sliding a envelope containing a check with her name on it.

"This is the starter for you to get Orton off my back, and by the look of you, it might be harder then I can expect." He mumbled as Devin grabbed the check from the oak desk and stared at the zeros that laid in her palm.

"You don't know me very well sir." She side smirked, letting her ego flex even more.

"You're right I don't know, but I hope that you can prove me wrong and give this guy somewhat of a life."

Devin nodded again, pushing back a fishnet glove on her hand, and some red hair from her face. Vince once more looked up at her and scoffed shaking his head.

"You may leave Devin if I am correct Mr. Orton has a photo shoot in about an hour, and then has a show." He spewed off the information as Devin read it off her blackberry, "also Miss. Anderson, next time I see you I hope you will be in better attire."

"Yes sir." She speaks once more before walking out of the room with anger building in her bones. Eli never told her what to wear or what to bring. She never had anyone tell her what to wear or how to really act, but when she glanced back at the check, she knew that arguing was not going to help her. Suck it up and deal with it.  


* * *

** Hhahahaha no wait muahahahah**


	6. I'll Make Your Life Hell

**A/N- I would cry if I ever met Devin,  
I'm not going to lie I would.I think that is why I wrote her.  
Hahaha Well thank you for everything you guys!  
You guys are the reason why I write! So I thank you so much!  
Much love and Peace!  
!Hattress!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where the hell could a superstar be?" Devin found herself wondering the halls of the stadium looking for her guy. Her gray eyes spotted a young man with long black hair, a ski cap, I pod in ears and tattoos all over his arms. Finally someone Devin somewhat could at least say she had something in common with. Her tiny body moved over to who she wanted as the guy stared her down from the moment he locked eyes with her chest.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" he couldn't help but stare since it was right in his face. What man in his right mind would even look away at someone like that? Were they natural? They had to be natural.

Devin clicked her rings on her decorated lips and cleared her throat. She should be used to the stares by now. The man looked right up into her eyes and smiled wider, "Nice tattoos."

"Nice hat, so now that we said the things we like, most likely you can help. And also helping doesn't involve looking at my chest. I know it is big, I am well aware about that fact." she caught the man in the act of staring. It was like a habit she unfortunately picked up.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking who are you?" the tattooed man in front of her inquired. Devin wasn't in the mood for games, but if it was going to get her to Randy and her job done she was forced.

"My name is Devin Anderson, and I am Ra-"

"DEVIN!"

The punk rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together. The boss actually found her, which made her job easier.

The small punk stood her ground as she heard her boss's voice call out her name. She had to set down rules when it came to him, because that whole acting like he owned her was not going to set well with her.

"Randy." Devin smiled a huge grin, her body faced away from the killer.

"I've been looking for y—" Randy stopped speaking after seeing the other man, "Phil."

"Randy." The tattooed guy chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest. He now knew where the girl was from. She was the one everyone was buzzing about that has become Randy's new play toy.

"If I'm correct you should be up my ass telling me what to do?" he turns his attention to the punk. Devin clicks her tongue looking him up and down. Was he just giving her orders?

"I'm sorry Randy you're right, and if I am not correct and please correct me if I am wrong you have an interview in oh—" she pauses for a moment and glances up at the clock "An hour? So I suggest you don't tell me how to do my job and I won't tell you how to do yours." She smiles as she ends and the tattooed man next to her chuckles.

"How dare you tal—"

"Oh, and tomorrow you have a photo shoot early in the morning so after tonight please don't drink because a hangover does show up on film." She cut him off.

Randy shut up and turned on his heal walking away from her. Who did this girl think she was talking to the almighty Randy Orton? He glanced behind him and shook his head. She was a pain in his ass and bossy but he could rival her till she quits.

"That was some show." John Cena laughed lacing up his shoes as he watched the killer walk in the room with his face as red as a tomato. Did he hear everything?

"Don't want to talk about it." Randy muttered, "I am going to make that women's life a living hell, I don't care if she holds my career in her hands she just went and fucked up my pride. Who the fuck does that punk think she is?" he was getting crazier by every moment he spoke about her.

"Do I hear a bet?" Cena smiles his smile. A bet? That was all he needed to hear. Randy looked up at his friend and smiled his own pretty boy/devil smile.

"What may that be?"

"Make her life a living hell till she quits. I give you three months."

"and what do you want me to do if I loose?" Randy knew in his head he wasn't going to loose, but just incase you always need to be prepared.

"Hmm…how about if she doesn't quit you give up the title to me and become my bitch." John laughed once more as Randy held out his hand. Both men shook. War just begun.

****

"I am impressed." The tattooed man Devin was talking to before applauded the young flame head. Devin just shook her head like it was nothing, but that was what she wanted to show him. Inside her body was shaking and her heart wouldn't stop beating at that rapid pace, "That deserves a drink actually that's how impressed I am."

Devin turned around to the man and stared at his hands to see the Xs. The girl chuckled seeing something she use to do when she younger. She thought being straight edge was the punk thing to do.

"You don't drink if I am not mistaken." She smirked pointing a red fingernail to his hands.

"I said you a drink…nothing about me." He states and holds out his hand, "Phil Brooks, but you could call me Punk."

Devin looked at him and took her small hand into his. He seemed nice, and someone who had their head maybe screwed on tight.

"You obviously know who I am now." Devin stated.

"Yeah, so about that drink? After the show we can meet up here?" he asked.

"A drink will be amazing." The punk couldn't help but to some how loosen up just a bit in front of him. Devin just hoped that Randy wasn't going to make her do something after. She had to make sure he didn't leave and maybe then she could sneak out.


End file.
